The present invention relates to a method of sewing two cloths stretchable in all directions.
The stretchable cloth formed by stretchable threads, such as LYCRA (trademark by E. I. Du Pont de Nemours and Company), is expandable in all directions like rubber. Therefore, when the stretchable cloths are sewed, it is desirable to be sewed stretchably. However, since the cloths are stretchable, it is difficult to properly stitch the two stretchable cloths together.
Namely, when the stretchable cloths are sewed, the cloths expand laterally while sewing. Thus, the stitch is not formed equally, or the stitch can not be formed beautifully along a desired line. In a general stitching, two stretchable cloths can not be sewed beautifully in a manner accepted as an outer stitching.
In this respect, when the stretchable cloth is sewed, a back tape is applied to a portion of the cloth to be sewed, and the portion with the back tape is sewed. The back tape may be a stretchable rubber tape or the like, which restricts stretchability of the cloth.
When the back tape is used, the stretchable cloth can be sewed properly with the same kind of cloth or other cloth. However, the sewed portion becomes thick, and the stretchability is limited. Therefore, utility of the stretchable cloth is limited, and is not used for a regular garment. Generally, the stretchable cloth is used for swimwear or stockings.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a method of sewing two stretchable cloths easily and stretchably without using a regular backing tape or a material along a portion to be sewed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method as stated above, wherein the stretchable cloths can be sewed and assembled while keeping the outer shape properly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method as stated above, wherein an edge of a stretchable cloth can be covered by another stretchable cloth.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.